Exercise testing methods are being developed for the evaluation of pulmonary function. By exercising patient on a treadmill and gradually increasing the workload (e.g., speed and incline), the physician can determine the patient's pulmonary reserve. In this way, pulmonary dysfunction, which in its early stages generally does not manifest itself except under physical exertion (i.e. depletion of pulmonary reserve), can be detected and subsequently treated. A microcomputer system is being designed to automate the collection and analysis of the exercise data. In addition, the computer system will automate pulmonary compliance and work of breathing studies.